


My diabolic vampire.

by MindAndHeart



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Humor, Love, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindAndHeart/pseuds/MindAndHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never tease Carmilla Karnstein, especially if your name is Laura Hollis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My diabolic vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> It was written in January 24, 2015.

Our conversations never end well with Carmilla. And never start well. I don’t know what the hell we talk about life and the eternal.

 

“Well, what do you think I know about life?” I asked Carm. She needed to stop asking me such questions, because I'll be asking the questions, which will kill her with my stupidity.

 

“A lot of things. Just in your age to fall in love is very harmful, especially if that love is real. You have a heap, Laura,” I pursed lips on her answer, because to me it’s not pleasant. Carmilla smiled. I rolled my eyes.

 

“And you think this is a disadvantage?”

 

“Everyone has disadvantages,” Carm shrugs.

 

“Do you have?” I snort, remembering how Carmilla loves herself, cherishes and nurtures. Whether it will, she would have made me stand with cloth beside her and whisk her age-old dust.

 

“There is. You.”

 

“Me?” my eyes went wide in surprise. I heard right?

 

“You are my biggest and nastiest disadvantage,” she smiles softly, making my heart flutter. I pursed my lips into a smile, wrinkling my nose. “At times, it seems to me that I had lived before, only to meet you. Though some disadvantage will now be in my ideal personality,” shy smile lights up on the face of Carm. I didn’t keep my rush and I hugged her, jumping up from the bed.

 

“I'm such a fool,” I laugh at her collarbone, “I fell in love with the one who I could not stand.”

 

“Then, well, you were such a fool. Although, you stayed …” Carm gets a poke in the ribs. “You know, you make me feel like a human. I think that my heart beats and hands become warmer,” Carmilla stick her nose into my cheek. I'm dying of tenderness.

 

Love me. Love me until you feel that you can’t live without me. And I'm going to protect you. It's my turn.

 

“Carm,” I'm slowly starting to, “you are aware that it will take time, and you will find a replacement of me. And you will understand ...”

 

“But at one moment, I understand that the person in front of me not smiles like you. You want to leave me again in a lonely eternity? You don’t want to be with me? Don’t you want to become a vampire?”

 

“Vampire?” I pull away from her in disbelief. I heard right? Carm frowns and I realize that her mood changed abruptly. Shit!

 

“Do you think that you will stay in a human form, and I'll look at how you're getting old, and die?” she growled at me, and I was scared. I tripped over my own foot, taking a step back and falling on the bed. I think that big black cat became angry ... Shit! Shit! Shit!

 

“You are the first and the last person I’m ever fall in love. The first and the last. Laura, what do you think about? How much dynamite have to cram into your head that to understand that I'm not going to leave you? Never.”

 

“But if I become a vampire, I'm going to kill people ... I don’t want to,” I'm physically and mentally scared about the feeling how Carmilla looks at me. It's killing me.

 

“Hey, it's just murder. Let's not take it too serious, huh?” Carm growled. I get up from the bed and touch her lips by my fingers, making her twitches.

 

I touch her lips with my finger, painting. Her mouth opened. And if I close my eyes and her lips will not be under my fingers. I don’t want to start all over again. Perhaps, what I said in my head sounds a bit silly, but I wish that her mouth is painted on her face by my hand.

 

Carm looks at me. We look at each other. Our mouths met, biting each other's lips. We kissed like if our lips will save us from ourselves. And Carm bit my lips, but the pain is sweet. I gasped in a kiss, but I swallowed at one time and take away the air from her.

 

“I'm so used to hide my own feelings, but now I don’t know what they are …” Carmilla whispers to me in the kiss. I've never been so happy by the fact that someone's lips touched mine.

 

“Your lips are so mine,” saying these words, Carm touched my lips.

 

I move away from the mouth of Carm. I look into her eyes and kiss her lips, grabbing Carmilla’s neck. Carm squeezes me in her arms, gripping the edge of my T-shirt.

 

Kiss goes rude, abrupt and painful. I’m amazed how her skin is cold. My hands glide smoothly from the neck down, lying on her chest and clinging to her shirt. Carmilla grabbed me by the wrist, taking my hands on her own and stopping to kiss. She frowns, looking at me. What I’ve done?

  
  
“What?” I whisper.

 

“I'm not used to that you to take the initiative,” smile slips across her lips. I snort. Oh, wow!

 

“Well …” and here I’m embarrassed at the thought of coming into my naive and stupid head.

 

“What?” my vampire asked anxiously, kissing me in a corner of the lips.

 

“I ... You're going to laugh at me,” I stick my nose into her collarbone, afraid to look at her. I'm ashamed. I hesitate. I don’t know how to pronounce the damn sentence. And why I'm not a vampire, who doesn’t care, what to say? Life is not fair.

 

“I always laugh at you. You should not be amaze and confuse,” Carm let my hands, putting her hands on my back and gently stroking.

 

“I want to try …” I mutter.

 

“To try? Do you want to drink blood? Not too early” Carm looks at me anxiously. God.

 

“I want to try …” and my hand slowly slide on her jeans. I looked into the eyes of Carm, which darkened instantly, as soon as my hand is stopped on the belt. Her eyebrows shot up, and Carmilla looked at me incredulously.

 

“No,” Carm shook her head, removing my hands from her and taking a step back.

 

“What?” I'm in shock staring at her. Carm grimaced, revealing her white teeth.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” she turns away from me, running a hand through her hair.

 

“Why, and what did I do?”

 

“This again is not the most brilliant idea. I don’t want,” my vampire speaks. Well, what's happening?

 

“After all, we already had sex,” the beginning is not so far away,” and not once ... But I didn’t ... well ... you ...”

 

“I understood,” she raised her hand up, stopping my incoherent stream of words.

 

“And ...”

 

“Laura. No need to. I’m good.”

 

“Explain to me. I didn’t catch up,” I said.

 

“You don’t like it,” Carm turned face to me, looking disappointed. “It's just ... God, I never thought that I’m a vampire will be so complicated and difficult to talk about this,” and then she abruptly turned around and I saw a vampire, who lapped the hunger in her eyes. What I did? I looked at this strange, unfamiliar face. Not having time to reflect on, I was pinned to the wall.

 

“Carm, don’t you dare …” I gasped in horror, realizing the hopelessness of the situation. Her eyes were hungry.

 

She stirred, and her cold body pinned me to the wall. Carm grabbed my hand, so I could not escape.

  
  
“So, I don’t dare?” she said hoarsely, looking at my trembling lips. Holy shit!

 

I've never seen her like this. I just stared helplessly up at her, and she suddenly squeezed my lips so that my head hurts and powerless hits to the wall. I tensed instinctively resist subordinating overbearing lips ... Carmilla’s teeth bite my bottom lip, causing pain. I shrieked in pain, causing her a predatory smile. Carm took back sharply, looking at my bruised, swollen lips and resentful eyes.

 

“You ... hurt me,” I uttered. Her breathing was harsh and ragged. Her eyes reflected the depth of unsatisfied desire and hunger.

 

“Laura,” she said my name, “you wanted it. You wanted to see a vampire. You wanted it all to feel. You gave me your personal permission. Now you see what happens when you teased a vampire,” she snapped. “I warned you, but you continued to play with fire. Well, maybe this time I'll be more convincing.”

 

I obviously didn’t want that. Fuck! I didn’t want this! I didn’t give any permission! Oh, Mother of God! I winced at the pain in her hands.

 

“Stop, Carm,” I begged, whispering brokenly. “I swear I'll never tease you anymore ...”

 

She frowned. She freed my hands and she rested her hands on the wall on both sides of my face. Well, the worst way to escape.

 

“Are you scared?” she asked in a deep and husky voice. I swallowed the lump in the throat and I nodded. I have nothing to help. Idiot.

 

Carm looked at my swollen and bitten lips, why I unconsciously licked them. Carm immediately crushed me to the wall with all her strength. Her lips pressed to mine, but in this time her touch was gentle, healing and teasing.

 

Carmilla pulled back a little. Her eyes blazed. She looked at me, and I felt that I can’t breathe. Now I'm going to die from lack of oxygen. My vampire is too strong. I'm never going to call her the lazy and useless vampire in the world.

 

Carm’s jaws closed with such force that made nodules. And suddenly I realized that Carmilla is no longer holding me. Karm stared at my flushed face, grinning from my shame and fear. Lord, well, why she likes it?

 

“Don’t worry,” she said. God, sometimes I hate her. Carmilla gentle voice brought comfort and peace of mind. “Vampire’s techniques may be different, but this was only one.”

 

“It’s not very much like an apology,” I said, looking at my vampire sheepishly. Carmilla eyebrow crept up to misunderstanding. Well …

 

“I'm not going to apologize to you. You asked for it, Miss Hollis, and you know it,” Carm shrugged. Her change of attitude will kill me. Or she. “All you have to remember, my innocent love,” she said condescendingly, “never tease s vampire. Especially, me.”

 

“Yes,” I gasped. “You ... I didn’t think you that you can be ...” I stammered, unable to find the right words. Frankly, I was afraid that Carm will bite me and my stupid life ends in a puddle of blood near the wall.

 

“What can I be like that?” Carm said. “I’m not kind and good vampire, Laura. Okay, I’m good and sentimental only for you,” she said hoarsely, raising a hand to my face and stroking her thumb over my cheek.

 

“Well,” I muttered. “As you said, I asked for. You're very ... obnoxious vampire.”

 

“And you are charming,” Carm said. “I didn’t mean to be rude with you, Laura, but you should also understand that it is impossible to provoke a vampire.”

 

“I didn’t think it will be serious,” I sighed. Yes, I'm an idiot, I know.

 

“You never think,” Carm snorted. I looked at her askance. “But saying that you asked for, you really asked for,” Carm bared teeth. I swallowed. My heart stopped beating.

 

I froze. My brain struggled to resolve difficult issues - to fight, or run away. With my height, the fight was not the best way out. Carm’s eyes sparkled with immense hunger. A run was not much ...

  
... And at the moment I pressed against the bed!

 

Carm stretched me on the bed. She kissed me. It was not just a kiss; she claimed her right possessive on me. Persistently I took possession of my mouth. Licking and biting, and she tried sucking my bottom lip. She kissed me with a deep and slow kiss.

 

“Please!” I screamed, arching my back.

 

“What do you want, Laura?” her sparkling eyes defied me and called to dare, to want to dare, to talk about those things that I never said, never said aloud. Shit!

 

“Please!” I shouted again, not knowing how to put this into words. “Everything …”

 

Her nostrils flared, and she sucked breath sharply. Suddenly I hesitated, didn’t I ask for something very dangerous. I think I’m an idiot. Yes. I should never flirt with a vampire. Especially, with Carm. Damn.

 

“Everything?” she purred. “Everything I want? Everything I wanted to do with you from the very first day when I realized that I like you? Are you saying that you give me all yourself, without putting conditions?”

 

“Carm ...” I whispered.

 

She spread my thighs with her knee. She pushed into them. She deliberately teased me.

 

“I want you,” I closed my eyes in shame.

 

“Wanting is not enough. You should feel as though you could not breathe when I'm gone. Do you need me? Despite the fact I warned you that I'm not too good?”

 

“Yes…”

  
  
“Tell me,” she demanded.

 

“I need you ...”

 

“Say my name,” she said.

 

“Carm …”

 

“No,” I was bitten by the neck and I screamed from the sharp pain. Carm licked the bite.

 

“Carmilla,” my voice breaks and I get one more bite, more powerful than the previous one. I scream. It hurts.

 

“No,” she whispers it and she makes shivers run down my neck.

 

“Carmilla Karnstein,” I sobbed immediately feeling the kisses on the bite. I was silent. Carm pressed her forehead against my forehead, stroking my hair messy; it seemed to me, with trembling hands.

 

Carm grabbed my face in warm hands and groaned, and she bit my lip. I sobbed. Her eyes closed. Her arms were around. I was afraid even to breathe. My heart stopped beating for a split second, and then my heart quickly fluttered, pounding and going crazy with a wild enthusiasm.

 

I buried my fingers in her hair and I pulled her head closer to me, feeling her lips again. Looking up at the moment, we looked into each other's eyes. Carmilla pressed me to the bed with such force that I felt pain in the back and in ribs. I'll be honest that I like her grip, her gentle roughness, her power, which could have killed me.

 

“I'm losing my mind ... I want you ...” Carmilla whispered these words in my neck and I stroked her hair frantically. And unexpectedly, I felt that Carmilla trembled, and I thought that she was a vampire who didn’t care at all, may not want to hurt me, but maybe I'm wrong ...

 

... Carmilla take off my jeans, then the T-shirt. She pulled the strap of my bra with a shoulder, then the other, and I felt cold and hot at the same time, when I saw how Carm eagerly looked at me. Like her food. I swallowed. Carmilla closed her eyes for a moment. She was not breathing. And then she opened her eyes and she looked at me like no one has ever looked.

 

Goose bumps have gone from this hungry look. I don’t know where I found so much courage and impudence, but I unbuttoned her jeans and I slipped my hand over her stomach, beneath the fabric pants. Carmilla snapped, sitting on top of me, but she didn’t stop me. I didn’t recognize myself. I was never bold, especially with Carm, but when my fingers down below, I understood why Carmilla didn’t want me to ...

 

The first reaction was to quickly pull out. It was cold and wet, which surprised me, and baffled at the same time. I think I should write alternative anatomy instead of vampires by Stephanie Meyer. I looked into the eyes of Carm and I saw that she watched my reaction. I’m embarrassed and I began to stroke. Oh ...  I can’t understand why there is cold …

 

Carm hoarsely groaned, but she didn’t stop me. She pushed her hands on the bed on either side of me. I looked at her pale face with the open mouth from which disrupted the quiet groan.

 

Suddenly Carmilla abruptly and rudely threw my hand, changing places and hugging my waist. She kissed me. I grabbed Carm’s shoulders, sitting on top of her.

 

Taking off her shirt and bra, Carm bit me on the shoulder. I winced. Carmilla pulled me to her, clasping her hands around my neck and forcing to look at her. Face to face. I slowly ran my warm hands on the cold skin of her chest. Her body is perfect.

 

Carmilla caught my hands, setting the stage for them behind my back and not allowing them to move. She took my nipple in the mouth. I twitched. She grabbed my waist tighter. Carmilla, freeing one of her hands, tilted my head back by the hair and kissed my neck. Her hand clutched my chest. I felt like Carm reeled my hair on her hand, roughly pulling back. The lips kissed my neck and chest. When her hand slid down below and she pressed her fingers on the clit, I bent back, leaning closer to Carm. My heart is pounding. Carm kissed me gently. And this tenderness kills me.

 

“Laura,” breaking away from my lips, Carmilla whispered, “I want to do this. I'm sorry,” and I saw in her eyes a fierce hunger. Her lips touched my neck, gently kissing, and then I felt a searing pain that shot through my neck. I froze. Burning pain enveloped, like a spider web, the whole neck down below. It hurts. It was nice. It stopped as quickly as it began. Touching the neck with her fingers, I felt hot liquid, which turned out to be blood. Carm looked at it all with some awe, licking her lips.

 

And then I kissed her. First. Feeling lousy taste of my own blood on her lips. Her lips hungrily touched mine when my knees increasingly squeezed her thigh. For several minutes of the endless kisses I would simply die of pleasure. Carm gently bit my lip, and I melted away from her. I bit her lips and heard the hoarse breath off from parted lips. I tried to get closer. Carmilla began kissing my cheeks, cheekbones, nose, returning to my lips. I was capable with force and I grabbed hair of Carm, and she hissed, biting my chin.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Carm ran her hands over my legs, putting her hand between my legs and starting to stroke. At first, her fingers pressed lightly on the clit. I touched the lips of Carmilla with tongue and I gently bit her bottom lip. At this time, Carmilla’s fingers between my legs, and then ... her fingers deeply entered into me, and I didn’t keep groan, clutching breasts to her face.

 

Her fingers were on sensitive points. Carmilla moaned, pushing her fingers coarser, sharper and deeper. Carm kissed my lips again. She kissed my breasts. My fingers moved up and tangled in her hair, hugging her tightly. Carmilla’s fingers moved at the same pace - going deep and sharply, and slowly out. My fingers dug more and more into her shoulders. My hips were moving toward her fingers.

 

I shuddered, groaned loudly and drawl, pulling Carm’s hair. I clung to her body shuddering, her face buried in my hair. She kissed my neck, tickling the skin breath.

 

We both froze, gradually restoring breath. Carm grunted, biting my shoulder. I find her a quizzical look and a smile of satisfaction. Naughty smile slips across her lips. I put my forehead on her forehead.

 

“You know, it turns out that you are really dangerous,” Carm snorted at my words, carefully pulling out her fingers and making me gasp.

 

“And you realize it only now, cupcake ...” Carm smiles at me, burying nose in my neck and pulling me next to her on the bed.


End file.
